doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Return of the Daleks- Part 1
Ths is the start of my first series and is the first ever episode! Story Charlie watched as the doctor was changing. She saw fire coming out of his hands as everyone inside the room started to be set on fire. He then stopped but was replaced by someone else. "Where is the Doctor?" Charlie demanded "hello" the doctor said looking surprised at his change in voice. He then collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees breething hard. Charlie looked down at the Doctor "who are you?" Charlie asked as she saw the Doctor get up. He was fiddling with his fingers and checking his legs "am I ginger?" The doctor asked "no, now you are you?" Charlie was getting frustrated as the doctor now checked his arms and legs "okay do I look human?" He asked looking around. "Yes you do but can you just answer me" Charlie was getting angry as she suddenly felt the heat of the fire. "We have got to leave" the Doctor said grabbing her hand and running. They quickly gone out of the room "where is the tardis?" The doctor asked "the doctor said it moved because of the danger Psycho posed to it." Charlie was wondering who this man was "yes" he suddenly said. "I am the doctor" "you are clearly different" Charlie complained "well I have been many times" the Doctor looked over with a pinch of sadness. "So how do you claim to be my Doctor?" Charlie asked not trusting this man for one second. "Deserts of Arboath" he said "but only me and the Doctor named it that" Charlie said suddenly shocked "exactly" the 12th doctor smiled. "Where is the sonic?" The Doctor asked "here" Charlie said holding it out "oh yes I told you to hold onto that" the Doctor examined the sonic. He suddenly gone forward going down to the ground as he then got up "just an unstable regeneration" he smiled. "Now to get Psycho" the Doctor said. He ran out of the building "you can't go out there you saw how violent he was" Charlie pleaded "well I am in post regeneration I should have a better chance" the Doctor looked at his bow tie. "Not cool" he said as he threw it away. "You have always said bowties are cool" "well new face and personality means new likes and dislikes." The doctor pointed his sonic to the sky "now lets find Psycho" the Doctor said getting something else out of his pocket. "You or whoever you are, well the Doctor said it was impossible as Psycho would have left" "well I think he would want to see the dead body of me." "You had that thing when we gone down here from the ship" Charlie said looking at the device. "It is a vortex manipulator horrible things but I cannot get enough" the Doctor pointed his sonic up. He kept on wizzing it around pointing to the sky "bingo" he said as the sonic screwdriver stopped. "It has detected the sonic technology on that ship" the Doctor said "and I need to be on there to blow it up but I have to learn more about the building and the frequency of their sonic." He then held the vortex manipulator up "hold on" the Doctor said as Charlie held on and the doctor pressed the vortex manipuator. They appeared in the hallway of the ship which was dark throughout. The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out "interesting" he said as he kept on putting it about. They then heard footsteps as the Doctor shoved Charlie into a room as he followed. He heard them muttering as they gone past "he brang them back" one said as the other stayed quiet. The doctor heard the footsteps fade away as the Doctor checked both ways before going back out again. He got his sonic out and then flicked it up "come on" he muttered "shoosh Doctor" Charlie said as more footsteps came more frantically than before. The Doctor pushed Charlie into another room as he heard the men running. "I heard them" one said "they must be trying to stop the return" another said. Charlie picked up a gun "I could get rid of them" Charlie said looking the gun over. "No guns" the Doctor said grabbing the gun from her and putting it back "you are really the doctor" Charlie muttered grinning. The Doctor gone out again and looked behind "follow my lead" he said out loud. There were footsteps from all sides as soldiers help up their guns "you are arrested" one guard said as they grabbed the Doctor and Charlie. The Doctor woke up feeling himself tied to a table and so was Charlie. He then saw someone coming out "hello Doctor" Psycho said. "How do you know its me?" The Doctor asked "you are wearing the same clothes and you are a timelord" Psycho said. "And I made you change" Psycho grinned. "What do you want?" Charlie shouted struggling in the chair "well I was hoping the Doctor would come back to see the grand event" Psycho grinned "the return" he said. The Doctor looked around scared "no you didn't" the Doctor said as he saw a gun and then a plunger "EX-TER-MI-NATE" a voice ame out "a dalek" the Doctor said. It rolled out as a second Dalek also came out "EXTERMINATE" they both shouted waving their plungers and guns. "Guess who I brought back" Psycho said "EXTERMINATE." Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor